villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valentine Brothers
The Valentine Brothers comprised by Jan and Luke Valentine, are a pair of Nazi vampires, in the employ of the Major and the Millennium. Featured as the secondary villains of the Hellsing manga series and the resulted anime series, Hellsing: Ultimate, the Valentine Brothers are secondary players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Being part of the Millennium faction, the Valentine Brothers soon became involved in the upcoming conflict. Tasked by their master, the Major, the Valentine Brothers head off to Xanatos' Enterprises main building, with the assistance of several ghoul minions. Luke then squares off with David Xanatos, Owen Burnett and the security force of Xanatos. Due to his vampire nature, Luke evades most of their attacks, with the exception of Xanatos, who catches his enemy from behind, taking him by surprise. Meanwhile, Jan heads off to Fox's room, spouting profanities in the process. When Fox tries to defend herself, Jan knocks her out. He then orders his troops to create a phalanx shield and kill Fox's baby, Alexander. However, Fox fires a powerfull energy source, in scream and agony, about the situation of her son, killing many of Jan's men. An angered Jan then charges off to Fox, only to be confronted by the remain forces of Xanatos, who manage to drive Luke out of the building. Jan has enough time to spout a last profanity, before he is gunned down to death. Non-Disney Villains Tournament The Assault at COBRA's mansion Frontal Assault On behalf of the Major's orders, the Valentine Brothers attack the mansion of Cobra Commander, in order to spread the word about the Major's rising power. Though, meeting a short interruption at the entrace, Jan orders his ghoul minions to kill the guards. They, then, enter the mansion, hoping to find the remain forces of COBRA. Battle at the Mansion They encounter Storm Shadow, who hacks many of their henchmen, killing them. Jan then orders his troops to create a phalanx shield, so that he would protect himself from the enemies' attacks. Around the same time, Luke Valentine hacks many of Cobra's soldiers, with the use of his dagger. When Destro summons several of his robotic experiments, Jan destroys them with ease. Matters get worse, when the Baroness unleashes a burst of a high-tech energy, that wipes out most of Jan's men. In his fury, Jan takes on the Baroness, knocking her out. Destro then takes the Baroness to safety, with Jan pursuiting then both. Storm Shadow then hacks off his right army, gaining time for the rest of COBRA's forces to retreat back to the main chamber. Injured, but not undeterred, Jan charges off to the main chamber. To his surprise, however, Jan finds Cobra Commander himself, along with a full team of heavily armed commandos. Jan has enough time to exclaim a last profanity, before he is taken out by the enemies' bullets. As for Luke Valentine, he escapes the mansion, after realising the riskiness to deal with COBRA's forces. Battle for Superiority Lost and perplexed, after the Battle at COBRA, Luke Valentine finds himself in the crypt of Count Dracula himself. Proclaiming himself as the biggest admires of the known vampire, and confident over his rival, Luke takes on Dracula, on a death battle. Before he would even get the chance to attack, Luke gets knocked off by Dracula's agility skills. The recovered Luke then retaliates and blasts the vampire with several gunshots. Dracula, however, evades his attacks. Horrified, about the fact that he was outmatched, Luke tries to flee from the crypt. Yet, Dracula manages to hault him in a place, by cutting off his legs. Luke decries about Dracula's status as a monster, before he is devoured alive. A Brother's Return It is revealed in the later events, that Jan Valentine, miraculously, survives his battle at COBRA's mansion. While the war expands throughout the globe, Jan doesn't have concern about being involved and decides instead to relax in a strip bar. Yet, he finds the seductive dancer and, recently turned, vampire, Holli Would. Taking pleasure on Would, Jan is hired as her new henchman. To that end, Would sends Jan after his old enemy, the Baroness, as she does not want Cobra Commander to receive a shipment of supplies. He interrupts the cargo truck while it is in motion, forcing the occupants of the vehicle to leap out. The Baroness, stunned that Valentine is still alive, does not give her soldiers the order to fire. However, no sooner does Valentine approach the cargo than does the Baroness shoot him twice. Inspired, the soldiers open fire on Valentine, only for their bullets to have little effect. The Baroness escapes with the cargo, but she leaves her men behind. He thus murders the various soldiers, directing one to deliver a series of threats to the Baroness's phone. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Villains Category:Nazis Category:Vampires Category:The Millennium Category:Anime Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Henchmen Category:The Major's Alliance Category:The Major's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:War Of Anime Villains